Estefanía Piedra
México |estado = Activa }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. Estefanía Piedra es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Dot CBC.png|Dot en la serie del mismo nombre. Kuromukuro Koharu.png|Koharu Shirahane en Kuromukuro. YoungMiki DevilmanCrybaby.png|Miki Makimura (niña) en Devilman Crybaby. Olivia-webster-violet-evergarden-7.44 thumb.jpg|Olivia Webster en Violet Evergarden. Ann-magnolia-violet-evergarden-6.22 thumb.jpg|Ann también en Violet Everganden. Plum ReZero.png|Plum Risch en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World-. Yotsuha Miyamizu YourName.png|Yotsuha Miyamizu en Your Name. Tama (DMTTPWR).png|Tama en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody. Brígida (SM).jpg|Brígida en Seis manos. DITFAi.png|Ai en DARLING in the FRANXX. Niña (Konosuba).jpg|Niña cultista de Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world!. Saki Nubetama CrayonShinChanMovie.png|Saki Nubetama en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños. Tim's Daughter TBB.png|Hija de Tim en Un jefe en pañales. BBNiñaP.jpg|Niña pequeña también en Un jefe en pañales. Cindy.PNG|Cindy Lou en El Grinch. 2018-09-19 18.00.25.png|Shanti en Atchoo!. YoungAdora SRPP.png|Adora (niña) en She-Ra y las princesas del poder. Yuumi Square.jpg|Yuumi en League of Legends. Diana8.png|Princesa Diana / Diana Prince (8 años) en Mujer Maravilla. La noche del demonio- La última llave.png|Elise Rainier (niña) en La noche del demonio: La última llave. LoriHarkness ABMC.png|Lori Harkness en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes. Shazam19DarlaD.png|Darla Dudley en ¡Shazam!. DoraylaciudadperdidaDora6a%C3%B1os.png|Dora (6 años) en Dora y la ciudad perdida. El Aro Samara Morgan.jpg|Samara Morgan en El Aro 3. JynErsoYoungRO.png|Jyn Erso (niña) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars. Prairie TheOA.png|Nina Azarova (Prairie) en The OA. BLLAmabella.jpg|Amabella Klein en Pequeñas mentiras. Filmografía Películas *Melinda Landers (Zoe Fish) en La maldición renace (2020) *Lily Bellows (joven) (Elke Boucher-Depew) en La posesión de Mercy Black (2019) *Dora (6 años) (Madelyn Miranda) en Dora y la ciudad perdida (2019) *Joven Madison Russell (Lexi Rabe) en Godzilla 2: El Rey de los Monstruos (2019) *Jean Grey /Fénix (Summer Fontana) en X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019) *Darla Dudley (Faithe Herman) en ¡Shazam! (2019) *Ellie Creed (Jeté Laurence) en Cementerio maldito (2019) *Maddie (Abigail Pniowsky) en Él viene por ti (2018) *Lucy (Erica Tremblay) en Extinción (2018) *Rose Rita Pottinger (Vanessa Anne Williams) en La casa con un reloj en sus paredes (2018) *Keri (Talia Cuomo) en Ocean's 8: Las estafadoras (2018) *Lara Croft (7 años) (Maisy De Freitas) en Tomb Raider: Las aventuras de Lara Croft (2018) *Elise Rainier (niña) (Ava Kolker) en La noche del demonio: La última llave (2018) *Janie (Laiken Laverock) en Espíritus en el bosque (2017) *Caroline Barnum (Austyn Johnson) en El gran Showman (2017) *Princesa Diana (niña) en Mujer Maravilla (2017) *Lori Harkness (Ariana Greenblatt) en La Navidad de las madres rebeldes (2017) *Carlotta (Nicole Cadeddu) en Voces ocultas (2017) *Voces adicionales en Infierno en la tormenta (2019) *Voces adicionales en Siete deseos (2017) *Voces adicionales en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Life: Vida inteligente (2017) *Samara Morgan (Bonnie Morgan/Zoe Pessin (voz)) en El Aro 3 (2017) *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe (2016) *Raynell Maxson (Saniyya Sidney) en Fences (2016) *Jyn Erso (niña) en Rogue One: Una historia de Star Wars (2016) *Doris Zander (Lulu Wilson) en Ouija 2: El origen del mal (2016) Series de TV *Amabella Klein (Ivy George) en Pequeñas mentiras *Voces adicionales en Gilmore Girls: Un nuevo año *Nina Azarova (Prairie) (Zoey Todorovsky) en The OA *Cynthia Gordon (Oreofe Akinmokun (niña)) en Chewing Gum Anime * Koharu Shirahane en Kuromukuro * Miki Makimura (niña) en Devilman Crybaby * Olivia Webster / Ann en Violet Evergarden * Plum en Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- * Emma Grane en El juego del comodín * Tama en Death March to the Parallel World Rhapsody * Niña cultista de Axis en KONOSUBA -God's blessing on this wonderful world! * Brígida en Seis manos * Ai en DARLING in the FRANXX * Voces adicionales en Fate/Apocrypha * Voces adicionales en Bungō Stray Dogs * Voces adicionales en Gamer en rehabilitación * Voces adicionales en Magmell ultramarino * Voces adicionales en Cagaster of an Insect Cage Series animadas * Dot en Dot * Shanti en Atchoo! * Adora (niña) en She-Ra y las princesas del poder * Maripi en Cleo Y Ququin: Familia Telerin * Voces adicionales en Mickey Mouse * Voces adicionales en La colina de Watership * Voces adicionales en La guardia del león * Voces adicionales en Final Space Películas animadas * Salma (niña) en Día de muertos (2019) * Cindy Lou en El Grinch (2018) * Hija de Tim / niña pequeña en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Voces adicionales en Sing: Ven y canta * Voces adicionales en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película * Voces adicionales en Parque mágico * Voces adicionales en La vida secreta de tus mascotas 2 Películas de anime * Voces Adicionales en I Want to Eat Your Pancreas (2019) * Voces adicionales en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas (2018) * Yotsuha Miyamizu en Your Name (2017) * Niña 2 y Niña 3 en Blame! (2017) * Saki Nubetama en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños (2016) Videojuegos * Yuumi en League of Legends Estudios y empresas de doblaje *CineDub *Diseño en Audio (desde 2016) *Dubbing House *Labo *LAS Dubbing *New Art Dub *Pink Noise México (desde 2019) *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México *Sensaciones Sónicas *SIGE Produciendo Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes